What a day for an adult party
by andromeda91
Summary: What happens when when a hot ANBU captain invites most of the above age ANBU, Jonin and Chunin to an adult party where anything goes? Takes place 3 years before Part I.


What a day for an Adult Party

When: Takes place 3 years before part I of Naruto

Characters: Amayi, OC and most above age Konoha Chunin, Jonin and ANBU

Rating: K

Amayi, one of the most beautiful and most powerful female in Konoha was feeling naughty that day. She wrote a note on a scroll and duplicated it several time, then she summoned an ANBU to deliver them to any of age Chunin, ANBU or Jonin that was off-duty that night, claiming top-secret priority. The ANBU was to get an answer of a yes, or no only, and then report back. The scroll read, "Adult Party, of age only, bring ANYTHING you want, or NOTHING at all. Be prepared for naughtiness, drinking, fun and no rules apply. Respond: yes, or no to the ANBU only."

The reaction to her scrolls were varied. The female ANBU captain was popular and pretty. With many ladies wanting to be her and many guys wanting to be with her many would love to attend her party period. She usually kept to her work and very rarely socialized. Amayi grinned behind her mask when the ANBU returned. The chance to be at an adult party with her was a dream come true. Most of the off-duty Jonin, Chunin and ANBU showed up to her spacious apartment, some out of curiosity, some of naughtiness and some just wanted to party hard. Amayi was her usual self and cheerily let people in as they showed up.

As the partyers settled in and the party got started, people got friskier. The cheeky duo of Chunin named Izumo and Kotetsu asked Amayi for a kiss, she smiled at them and surprised everyone by saying sure. The look on their faces was worth it. Amayi sat down between them and asked who wanted to go first. Izumo pushed Kotetsu out of the way and off the sofa. Amayi laughed and lifted Izumo's head up where she firmly kissed him for about 5 seconds. Izumo turned red and passed out from sheer happiness. Many of the partyers who had been watching chuckled at that. Kotetsu surprised everyone by kissing Amayi himself. Though he tried to hang on, but like his friend turned red from utter bliss, and he too passed out. Asuma and Kurenai tried to wake them up, but Amayi's kiss had done them in. Asuma rubbed the back and his head and then kissed Kurenai suddenly who blushed. They moved off to another section of the room. Aoba tapped Amayi on the shoulder and when she turned, he pressed her against the wall, trying to be cool, and kissed her deeply. She broke the kiss first, only because poor Aoba was dazed and only uttered, "What a kisser." Raido tried to help his poor friend, but he also had no luck, since only the strong-willed could handle kissing Amayi. The usual result was most people entered up dazed or passed out after kissing her. Genma was the next to try snagging her waist with his hands and leaned her back first over a table. Amayi was surprised, but accepted it. Genma kissed her behind her ear and nibbled it. Amayi breathe hitched and she giggled. Genma grinned and let go, telling her he would be back later. Amayi grinned as he went to mingle. Kakashi swiped her on the ass, and Amayi simply swiped back which made Kakashi land about 30 feet away in the arms of Yamato who was flirting with another pretty Chunin. Kakashi apologized to Yamato and got up. Anko passed her some of her special brew she bought that was famous for making a person drunk in one cup. People watched as Amayi drained it and thanked her. Several people gasped in disbelief. Anko was pale as the moon since no one had done that before. Amayi noticed the stares. She shrugged and said "Highly resistant to alcohol." Soon a drinking game and strip poker game was going on. Amayi was dealt in as well, and several shinobi soon realized she was an excellent player. Anko was in her underwear, Kakashi had actually lost his mask, Genma only has his shorts on, Yamato had only lost his socks and Raido soon left after he lost his shorts, rushing away into one of the bathrooms where a female ANBU followed him. The partyers laughed at the moans that soon issued out of there. Inochi, Shikaku and Chozu were trying to outdrink each other with mixed results, they unfortunately did not partipate in the dirtier aspect of the party since they were married. Might Guy soon after passed out from intoxication as he had had six of Anko's special brew. The night wore on even after Amayi won several hands, but she allowed the poor shinobi their clothes back.

Several younger shinobi started gambling with smaller groups. Kakashi whispered something in her ear. Amayi grinned. She had almost forgotten about the Treasure Hunt. Amayi got everyone's attention and said, "A new game will be played, I have placed at least one pink handkerchief in this place somewhere, whomever finds it gets the rest of the night with me in my room, those that find the blue handkerchiefs will get a date with me, you have an hour." She grinned naughtily. The reaction was either shakes of the head, hearty agreement, shocked looks and so on. The eager shinobi spread out looking. Amayi thought it definitely was turning into a success of a party. Everyone was having fun. She exited in a whoosh suddenly to her hidden room that no one knew about to watch the fun. Some ninja were not even trying thinking they did not have a chance, some were already making out like Asuma was with Kurenai and some were too drunk to care like Guy and Raido, and of, course the few that were looking everywhere in the unlikeliest of places, like a lady's skirt which earned them a smack. Amayi giggled silently and left her spot. An hour later hell broke loose.

Genma, Kakashi and Yamato ended up with the pink hankies. Several of the ANBU and some shinobi like Aoba, Izumo and Kotetsu had blue hankies. Amayi sighed happily and grinned. She went to her bedroom door and said "Well, are you coming one at a time, or all at once, guys?" The whole room went silent in shock. Genma, Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other and sprinted for the bedroom door. None of them were passing up this chance to be with Amayi even though they were pretty drunk already. Three whooshes in the bedroom and Amayi laughed, closed the door, locking it behind her. She looked at her friends who were grinning like kids. She chuckled, "Buckle in guys, you're in for a wild ride and I don't tire easily." The stunned looks were enough for her, she slowly disrobed. All three jaws dropped when she took her underwear off. Yamato whistled, Genma growled and Kakashi just said wow. "Well are you not going to disrobe either?" That took three seconds total. Amayi confidently walked over to the guys and asked "Who wants to go first?" Kakashi grabbed her first and made her stoke him. Genma found her chest and nipped. Yamato had her lower body and was licking around her upper thighs. Amayi growled at the men and grinned.

A several hours later, the guys were all amazed at Amayi's stamina and skills in the bedroom arts. Amayi was still as fresh as she as a daisy, and had come hard many times, as had they. Her shouts and that of the guys echoed though out the building. Several shinobi had their ears, and if lucky eyes against the cracks in the door. After the first moan, many of the weaker willed found themselves paired off with the willing of the opposite gender to satisfy their needs. The night continued and so did the dirty party.

Morning found most of the party drunk, or in the arms of the opposite sex exhausted. Only a faction had gone home. Amayi opened her eyes to find Kakashi on top of her chest. Genma was still behind her with his naked body rubbing against her naked one. Yamato had his face buried in around her upper thigh. Amayi giggled, trying to stifle it. The three men woke up sleepily. Too late. "Good morning, guys." She said. They grinned at her. Kakashi smiled and said, "You are a tigress in bed, my dear, I don't remember coming that much before." She grinned. "Fuck Amayi, how do you go that long?" said Genma a satiated grin on his face. Yamato stretched and said, "That was tight, man..." He sighs dreamily. "Well if you like it so much, we can do again sometime. I rather enjoyed it." said Amayi. All three shinobi males grinned.

The End

-for now.


End file.
